


(your) final girl

by awildcur



Series: angel (but he ain't no saint) [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Museums, being scared over wax figures, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader
Series: angel (but he ain't no saint) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194758
Kudos: 2





	(your) final girl

The chill of the museum makes you shiver, causing goosebumps to prick up on your skin. Your hands rub back and forth on your arms as you take in your surroundings. Propped up in all corners of the room, various celebrities and fictional characters are immortalized in a wax figure of their likeness. Their cold eyes stare at you everywhere you turn.

A lot of pics and selfies are taken. You roll your eyes when Angel makes you take a picture of him with the wax version of Angelina Jolie, but he returns it when you request your own picture with The Rock. The rest of the guys are littered around the room. You giggle when you notice Gilly taking a selfie as he poses next to Jennifer Lopez – “Show the camera how much you love me, babe. That’s it.”

The museum’s sectioned in different themes and you wander off, turning a corner. You walk down the hall, your eyes not realizing what section you’re in until you’re right in front of them.

“ _Oh, hell no_ ,” you mutter, tensing up as you look at the sculptures. They’re all horror movie villains from the movies that used to scare you as a kid. You physically recoil and take a step back as Michael Myers’ masked face stares you down, but you suddenly feel something looming behind you.

“ **Be afraid.** ”

The voice startles you, deep and gravely in your ear. With a yelp, you swiftly turn, and a hand connects with Angel’s cheek before you realize it’s him. The loud blow is followed by a yell.

“Ahh, shit!” Angel stumbles away from you, grabbing at his face. His fingers rub up and down his cheek as he looks at you with wide eyes. “What the fuck?!”

“Goddamn it, Angel. You scared the shit outta me!” you exclaim, shoving against his chest.

“Who the hell did you think I was? Fuckin’ Jason over there?” he nods his head over at the wax figure. Jason Voorhees stands tall in a corner, holding his machete. “Throwing chingazos ain’t gonna stop that big ass motherfucker.”

You roll your eyes. You’re not usually this jumpy, but being surrounded by a bunch of sadistic killers will do that to you – even if they _are_ made of wax.

The commotion brings some of the guys over to the section, making themselves known with a chorus of “what the hell?” and “what the fuck happened?” They piece it together when they note the sculptures, Angel’s slightly red cheek, and your tense body language.

“You tryna give the girl a heart attack or what, homes?” Coco asks, nudging Angel’s shoulder. Ez just shakes his head at his brother.

“Ohh, shit,” you hear as they take closer looks at the figures. At least you’re not alone in your discomfort. You notice Gilly avoids going anywhere near Pennywise, and Coco mumbles “pinche demonia” under his breath as he side eyes the demon possessed kid from _The Exorcist_. Creeper just stares intently at Ghost Face, leaning in as close as he can with the museum barriers – almost as if he’s daring the villain to come to life and fuck with him.

It doesn’t help that the horror section of the museum is the darkest, the figures all propped next to painted black walls with minimal lighting above to add to the creepiness. You keep telling yourself that anything you see out of the corner of your eye is just your imagination.

Angel strides over to Freddy Krueger, letting out a whistle as he takes in the scarily accurate imitation of him. “Hell yeah, Freddy. This fucker’s funny as hell.”

He gives you his phone, instructing you to take a picture of him and Freddy. The sight of his ugly, burned flesh makes your lip curl but you snap a couple pictures as Angel poses next to his favorite villain. He throws his head back, chin up high as he looks at the camera with hard eyes. You hand his phone back and he looks over the pictures, nodding his approval.

You still look at the figure in distaste. “You know Freddy’s a child killer, right?”

Your boyfriend rolls his eyes. “He also ain’t real, querida.” Angel mimics a phone at his ear, saying “ _I’m your boyfriend now, Nancy_ ,” and flicks his tongue at you. It’s so absurd you have to laugh.

“You better put that away before I make you put it to good use,” you warn him.

He lowers his chin, his dark eyes looking at you intently as he grabs you at the waist, pulling you against him. “You tryna threaten me with a good time?”

You meet his gaze, leaning further into him as you answer, “That’s ain’t a threat. That’s a promise.”

He smiles wickedly before claiming your lips, his hands grabbing at your body, and not a single fuck given at who may see – real or wax. “Don’t make me desecrate a museum floor, mami,” he says when he pulls back. “Pretty sure they got cameras in here.”

You snort a laugh. “We would _so_ die in a horror movie.”

“Whatchu mean?”

“Anytime anyone has sex, they end up dead. Sex is a no-no,” you tell him.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “I’m for sure dyin’. A lot.”

You laugh, nodding in agreement. “You and me both, babe.”

“I’d try to protect you as much as I can, though,” he says with a wink.

“ _Wooow_ ,” you playfully draw out in amazement. “My hero.” You reach up to kiss him again, arms wrapping around his neck.

A loud noise quickly followed with an “oh, shit!” grabs your attention. You and Angel look over and see Ez and Gilly try to balance a display that’s about to fall over. Gilly has his hands out, ready to catch whatever gets thrown off.

Tranq peeks over into the section and shakes his head. Calling over to Bishop, you hear him say, “ **The idiots were left unsupervised again.** We should go before they break something expensive.”


End file.
